You Didn't Say Please
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: UPDATED! Part Three! Let me know what you think ;) Thanx! And sorry for the LONG wait!
1. Part 1

Title: "You Didn't Say Please"  
  
Author: Liquid Thalassa  
  
E-Mail: liquidthalassa@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG- swearing  
  
Genre: romance/ adventure  
  
Pairing/Ship: Sark/Sydney  
  
Spoilers: Season Three, "Remnants" for Sark's 1st name  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...  
  
Author's Notes: Wow, 2 fics in one day- I think I'm on a roll! Lol. Enjoy!  
  
Note: *blah, blah*=thoughts, Syd's unless said otherwise.  
  
HERE IT IS:  
  
Sydney crouched in the shadows. Watching, waiting. *God, does surveillance suck*, she thought, *Where's some action?*  
  
Movement caught in her periphery. *Finally.* Only it wasn't who she wanted it to be, it wasn't her target.  
  
Blond hair, dark tailored suit, fair skin, blue eyes.  
  
Sark.  
  
She let out a whispered curse. *Damn him* But before she could react the coolness of a gun barrel pressed into her left temple. *God, he is good.*, she told herself before getting her thoughts in order.  
  
"Miss Bristow." He said calmly, standing over her, completely still.  
  
"Sark." She returned just the same.  
  
"Give me your weapon." He demanded.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, not moving.  
  
"Give. Me. Your. Weapon." He said, his British accent clipped more then usual.  
  
She sighed and disarmed herself, kicking her 9mm across the deserted alley to the opposite end. She watched Sark's vision flicker to the gun, and halting her breath she took advantage of his spit second of neglect. Standing she snatch his gun from her hand, rendering him unarmed.  
  
Wild, annoyed eyes met hers. "Don't move!" She spat. "Now, what so you want?"  
  
"Miss Bristow, surely I don't need a reason to see my favorite adversary, now do I?" He said back to calm and cocky.  
  
His cerulean eyes darted to her discarded 9mm. Sydney watched him, calculating his thoughts.  
  
*He wouldn't*, she told herself.  
  
Only he did.  
  
With lightening movements, graceful and efficient Sark grabbed her gun and rose, pointing it at her.  
  
*So this was how he wanted it*, she thought, *A standoff.*  
  
"How original." She said, a smirk matching his own on her face.  
  
He pinned her a nasty look, she glared back.  
  
"Sydney." He said, letting it flow like liquid. "I'll have you know, I don't plan on backing down."  
  
He was amused, she could tell. "Neither do I-"she paused. "Julian." She bit back.  
  
He flinched ever so slightly at the use of his first name. *Good.*  
  
After a moment or two of silence, both of them pointing their weapon at each others chest Sydney spoke again. " So, Jules- or would you prefer JuJu?-"  
  
"Very cute." He cut in annoyed.  
  
"-What do you want?" She finished.  
  
He sighed. *This is getting to be fun.* Sydney smiled.  
  
"How's the ex-boyfriend? Him and Lauren- is it?-they make a cute couple do they not?"  
  
*Touché.*  
  
Her hand started to waver ever so slightly; she straightened her arm and steadied it.  
  
"Tired are we?" He asked, his gaze never leaving hers.  
  
"No." She spat.  
  
"I could stand here all night- pointing a loaded gun at you. It's quite fun actually."  
  
"I should've killed you when I had the chance." She mumbled.  
  
"Do it. You have your chance. Go on- kill me." He said coaxing her.  
  
Sydney stared into his eyes- so bright, so blue- almost getting lost in their depths. There was no fear, no worry. There was nothing.  
  
*Cocky sonofabitch* Sydney took aim, lining up the barrel to his heart, a perfect kill shot. She sighed. *I can't. I can't do it.* She shook her head in wonder at her revelation.  
  
Suddenly three shots rang in the air, breaking her train of thought. Instinctively Sydney retreated back into the shadows, taking cover. Sark met her eyes, traces of surprise visible. Without thinking she darted forward and yanked him back with her into relative safety.  
  
"Damn you." She cursed.  
  
"This wasn't me." He said automatically.  
  
"It wasn't me, either."  
  
There were close, too close. Wedged into a recess in the wall of some brick building; she could feel the heat radiating off of him, smell his enticing cologne, feel his breath on her. She didn't doubt it was the same for him.  
  
They remained silent, straining their ears to hear. Another round of gunfire racked the night followed my footsteps.  
  
"There are at least three, carrying semi-automatic weapons." Sark whispered.  
  
Sydney nodded.  
  
She looked around, squinting to see anything thing or place in the darkness. Up ahead was an abandoned building, if they reached it in time, they could have the advantage.  
  
Sark seemed to have read her mind. "We better hurry."  
  
Checking her weapon she took a deep breathe. "On my count." She whispered. "1.2.3.Go!"  
  
Quickly they darted out of their hiding place, Sydney in the lead, Sark only seconds behind. They were directly in the line of fire, bullets narrowly missing them.  
  
*Jackasses!* Sydney looked back just as Sark let out a painful moan grabbing his leg. He slowed meeting her wide eyes.  
  
"Go." He said waving his hand. "Go!"  
  
Indecision flooded her, he told her to go once more, and she shook her head. *I can't. I just can't*  
  
Running back to him she grabbed his free hand, dragging him along. She noted the darkness staining his Armani suit. *He's been shot. It's is so not how I planned on spending tonight.*  
  
She kept he hand tightly linked with his, looking back to shoot at their pursuers.  
  
*Who the Hell are they?*  
  
"Damn it!" She cursed. "Out of bullets."  
  
"I got it covered." She heard Sark say. A yell erupted the gunfire. *One down, two more to go.*  
  
They were a couple yards from the building; she looked back again, not missing Sark's determined eyes. He aimed, and shot again, it was flowed by another yelled. And again he aimed and fired, followed by the last man's cry of pain.  
  
"You're good." She complemented. She saw him smile.  
  
"We're not out of the woods yet." He said. That she knew.  
  
Sydney reached the building first-some old warehouse- and rammed her side and shoulder as hard as she could into the wood door. It opened with an eerie creak and they stumbled in.  
  
Releasing her hand Sark locked the door with an old chain lying on the ground.  
  
Hearing no other noises they sunk to the floor, catching their breath.  
  
A minute later Sydney broke the silence. "Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted? Maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
  
Though dark, subtle traces of moonlight streaming in from high windows illuminated their faces. She saw him smile, his ocean vast eyes twinkling.  
  
"You didn't say 'please'." He replied.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
A/N2: You like? I plan of writing another part anytime, so let me know you thoughts! I am new to Alias/Sarkney fanics (I only wrote Third Watch ones as of now)- so any helpful thing- good or bad are greatly welcome. Thanks!  
  
~Liquid Thalassa~ 


	2. Part 2

You Didn't Say 'Please'  
  
Part 2  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*You didn't say please.*  
  
Sydney looked at him not knowing weather to throttle him then and there or laugh her ass off. "You've got to be kidding me." She said opting for a neutral tone. *What a cheeky bastard.*  
  
He remained silent for a moment or two longer. "No, I'm not." He said still full of amusement. "Please is a magic word, you know. You should say it more often."  
  
"Right, Sark. I could just see it now: 'oh, Mr. Assassin. Can you drop your gun? And do me a favor while you're at it, can you kick it over to me *please?*'" Sydney said glaring at him, her words dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Sark smiled but said nothing. They just sat there joking around like they were having the time of their lives instead of sitting in the dark, in a dilapidated warehouse, with no weapons, no backup, and no idea who tried to kill them.  
  
*What's wrong with me* she asked herself and looked over. *Sark. That's what's wrong with me. The man can do things to a woman. I need to concentrate.*  
  
"We should get out of here." Sydney said, forcing herself to be all business.  
  
"Yes, I would assume so."  
  
"Any ideas?" She asked, standing up and dusting herself off.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." He paused as if he wasn't quite sure he wanted to say something. "There's a hotel a few miles away."  
  
She sighed. "Good. We can go there. But how? I have no car and you can't walk on that leg-"  
  
Sark cleared his throat. She looked at him. "What?" She snapped.  
  
"I have a car."  
  
"Why did you just tell me in the first place?"  
  
"You didn't ask."  
  
Sydney couldn't help but grin this time. *He just never quits does he. *  
  
"You're funny." She said.  
  
"My, my Sydney. Could it be? Two compliments in one night? I must be on a roll."  
  
"Ha ha. I need your keys."  
  
Through the light she could see him staring up at her expectantly.  
  
"*Please.*" She spat. *Unbelievable.*  
  
A moment later, from his inside suit pocket he produced a set of keys. She reached to meet his outstretched hand, their fingers mingling a moment too long. Sydney inhaled at the contact, at the warmth radiating through him to her. *Stop it, Sydney. Get a grip*  
  
"It's a black Mercedes, parked up the block and to the right." He told her.  
  
She nodded, wondering if he felt what she felt, if he felt the spark. "Are you all right?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Your concern touches me." He replied lightly. Though the pain cut into him like fire he kept himself calm. Cool and calm, ever the master of deceit. "I should be fine for the time being."  
  
She nodded and started to unlock the chain on the door. "I'll go get the car." She said, giving him one last look before she walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
He sat there wondering if she'd come back, wondering why she even helped him at all. He sat there fighting to keep the pain of the wound from burning him; thinking about Sydney and the sparkle in her eyes when they touched. He sat there alone in the dark silence wondering what to make of these.feelings she brought out him.  
  
*****  
  
Fifteen minutes past and still no sign of Sydney, Sark was beginning to wonder if she was in trouble- or maybe she just left him, which was quite plausible, he knew. He wondered though, why she helped him before. Why she didn't kill him, why she didn't leave him and save herself.  
  
*Perhaps, she feels it to*, he thought hopefully.  
  
Shaking those thoughts away he turned his attention to his wound. Gunshots were nothing new to him- he had plenty in his career- and neither was pain. Leaning forward he could feel the wetness of blood on his Armani suit *Bloody hell* he thought. *No amount of dry-cleaning will save this suit...what a shame.*  
  
He rubbed his fingertips together, feeling the warm sticky liquid. *How much had I lost?* He carefully raised his pant leg to expose his chin. It was hard to see with all the blood and darkness but he could make out a mark. Moving his leg into the moonlight he could see it- not a penetrating wound, but a bullet graze. A big one that spilt his skin in a three inch gash. *Bastards. * He rolled the pant leg down, wincing slightly in pain. *God, I could use some wine*, he thought.  
  
Just then he heard a clatter outside. Instinctively he reached for his 9mm, only to find it wasn't there. *Damn it.* He stilled, halting his breathing. If it was anyone besides Sydney he would attack. He still had it in him; survival brings out the best- or worst, depending on how you look at it- in people.  
  
The door rattled and he braced himself for an attack.  
  
"Julian?" Came a sweet whisper.  
  
*Sydney*, he thought. *Thank God.*  
  
"You came back." He said, though a statement a touch of a question entered his words.  
  
"Of course I came back. Why wouldn't I?" She asked opening the door and stepping in.  
  
He ginned slightly. "Because I didn't say 'please'"  
  
She laughed. "I was tempted."  
  
"I bet you were." He paused. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I was making sure I wasn't being followed or watched." She bent down, a rush of brown hair flowing over her shoulder. "Come on I'll help you up."  
  
Sark, normally didn't except help from anyone. *But this isn't anyone.* He told himself. *This is Sydney.* So he took her outstretched arm gratefully, linking his forearm with hers and using the door for support. In an almost graceful movement he was standing, a wave of light-headed-ness slightly fogging his vision. He leaned into her for support, the act bringing then together once more.  
  
For an awkward moment they stood there, staring into each other's eyes. She licked her lips and his gaze followed the movement. *God is she beautiful.*  
  
"Are...Are you alright?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Peachy." He replied.  
  
She cleared her throat. "Then- uhh- we better get going." she said in a nervous rush, putting away from him.  
  
"Right." He said, evenly.  
  
*What's wrong with you Syd?*she asked herself you the tenth time tonight.  
  
She took a breath and helped him into the back seat, letting him lie across it and rest his leg. She made her way round the car and into the driver's seat.  
  
"Nice car." She said giving it another once over.  
  
"Quite lovely, I know. You should know I always go for the best." He replied almost intimately. Sydney looked in the review mirror and met his piercing gaze. He said it in such a way that Sydney was sure he was talking about something else... *Like me*, she thought, wondering what was coming over her.  
  
"We're going to the hotel for the night, then we'll find out what the Hell happened back there." She said evenly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ms. Bristow. Whatever you say." He mumbled, resting his head along the window.  
  
*****  
  
The car ride- though relatively short in distance seemed to take forever. Every now and then she would look into the review mirror to see how he was doing, it was then that's she'd be assaulted with Sark's bright blue eyes.  
  
And boy did she love those eyes. So blue. So vast. So deep. They pulled her in...they were the eyes of an angel, both sad and serene- but they were also the eyes of a killer- ruthless and cold. The contradiction perplexed her, made her wonder about him even more.  
  
He smiled and she quickly look away, a trace of a blush creeping out her cheeks. She was caught, she hated being caught.  
  
"Are you ok still? You lost quite a bit of blood." She asked again, not bothering to stop at the red right. There was no one there.  
  
"I'll live." He replied. She didn't doubt that, she knew he suffered worse wounds then this...but still. She was worried.  
  
"Oh!" She said with a touch of excitement. "I got you something. I totally forgot."  
  
"Really?" Curiosity filling him.  
  
She reached down to the seat next to her, still keeping an eye of the road. Seconds later she produced a brown paper bag. She handed it to him. "Here you go."  
  
He took it, meeting her amused gaze. *What an interesting development.*  
  
"Go on, open it." She said.  
  
He did, slowly unwrapping the creased top, and looked in and smiled.  
  
"I think I've found my soul mate." He said. He lifted the wine bottle from the bag and read the label: Chateau Petuse: '82. *My soul mate indeed.* "Where did you get this?" He asked amazed.  
  
She flashed him a smile. "A girl never reveals her sources."  
  
"How did you know?" He asked.  
  
"It's the only thing you drink, Julian." She paused. "How would I not?"  
  
He remained silent, smiling in content.  
  
*******  
  
Ok, so there it is! Part 2! Does everyone like it? I hope it doesn't disappoint! I had some writer's block last night but I got through it, and wrote this. Let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!  
  
~LiquidThalassa~ 


	3. Part 3

"You Didn't Say Please"  
Part 4  
  
~!~!~!~!!!!~!~!~!~  
  
Sydney killed the engine of Sark's Mercedes and took a breath, one that was supposed to calm her nerves…only it didn't. Nothing could calm her, not with Sark a foot away, and not with unknown assailants still out there. She almost laughed at the insanity of it all, trying her best to will her fluttering heart to still to a normal pace. She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. _What to do next…what to do next?_ She looked around, taking in the surroundings. A pathetic sign near the road read:_ "Penny's B&B. Rooms for Pennies or less!"_ There were two other cars in the parking lot, old and beat-up, Sydney assumed they were either the owners or belonged to other guests, but she gave them a thorough once over just in case. She turned her head to the right, a cascade of hair sweeping in her face, and saw that the light of the office was still on, a good sign. Unbuckling her seatbelt she turned to look at Sark. He'd been quiet since she gave him the wine. She had no idea what possessed her to do that…but the look of surprise and…warmth in his usually cool and calm face were enough for her to consider it a good thing.   
  
"Sark?" She whispered, breaking the thick silence.  
  
She turned in her seat and allowed herself to look him over…He was still leaning against the door, his injured leg propped up on the seats, only this time he seemed relaxed, tired even- _or drunk_, Sydney thought. His right hand he was still clutching the wine bottle against his chest. _Like a baby and his bottle_, she thought smiling. His head rested on the tinted window…his eyes closed. Those eyes always shocked her senses, and for a moment she was glad they weren't pinned on her. _Is he asleep?_ She looked closer, thinking he looked way to peaceful and angelic for an assassin…  
  
"Julian?" She tried again a little louder.  
  
"Humm…" Came a mumble.   
  
"We're at the hotel- well it's a B&B actually; the sign says there's vacancies…" She trailed off. "Are you even listening to me?"   
  
"No…not really." He replied, a trace smile on his face.   
  
_Jerk._ She lightly whacked his shoulder. He opened his eyes and glared at her. "What was that for?"   
  
"Everything." She replied cryptically, turning around before he could see any trace of emotion in her eyes. After clearing her throat she went on, "As I was saying, we're at the B&B…I'm going in there alone…just stay here…"   
  
He remained silent; slowly she opened the door and got out, only to hesitate. "Don't pull anything stupid." She said to him and closed the door. The last thing she saw was his cocky smirk. A smirk that spelled trouble…or something close to trouble. Sydney had a smirk on her face too, one that she didn't let Sark see, she'd be ready for anything he tried to pull alright.   
  
The air was cool, more so than earlier. Though she wasn't dressed in one of her scanty disguises she felt a slight chill run up her spine, though she couldn't help but wonder if it was caused more by the man in the car than the weather. She crossed her arms and walked the short distance to the office, fighting the urge to look back.   
  
Sydney read the sign on the glass paneled door, written in thick black marker was: 'vacancy'. Collecting herself she turned the doorknob. Warm air and potpourri attacked her senses. Roses, violets, lavender…she almost coughed, it was strong, a little too strong. Closing the door she composed herself and turned around. She saw an older woman watching a 10 inch TV on small back counter. Her gray hair falling into her face and square shaped glasses from her sloppy bun. She looked up and smiled.   
  
"Oh, aren't you a pretty one!" She exclaimed.   
  
Sydney smiled sweetly. "Why thank you." She said in a smooth British accent, vaguely wondering how she looked, and vaguely wondering if Sark thought she was a 'pretty one' too. _Not now, Syd. There are more important matters to think about._, she told herself.   
  
The woman turned the TV off and moved to the main desk. "My name is Clara, by the way. My husband and I own this place, usually he does all the books, but he's taken ill…"  
  
"I'm sorry." Sydney replied, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"No, it's nothing like that" She waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, "he's probably healthier than me…it's those dang prawns we- well he- ate last night…" Clara paused and pulled out a pen. "Sorry to bother you with that" She signed. "Anyway…how can I-"   
  
Just then the office door opened, Sydney's heart froze for a second. _It can't be, he wouldn't. I told him not to pull anything stupid. _Only he did. Standing in the door way was none other than Sark. She turned her back towards Clara and glared at him, hoping he would get the message. He didn't. Somehow he managed to walk gracefully to her side, despite the wine and wound. _Then it's time for the games to begin._  
  
"Hello, Love." He said smoothly, the trace of either tiredness or drunkenness almost undetectable. He smiled at Clara who if Sydney wasn't imagining things, almost blushed. _Unbelievable…obviously no one is immune…_  
  
Caught between annoyance, amusement and the feeling of Sark next to her- causing her nerves to haywire - Sydney didn't know what to do. So she smiled and said sweetly, "Julian. I told you I could handle this."   
  
"Why yes, I suppose you could have…I just missed you." He put his arm around her waist and drew her closer. A small gasp escaped her mouth and she told herself to get a grip. But should couldn't help it, his closeness was like wine, causing her mind to go fuzzy. She had a feeling he knew it.   
  
"Well ain't that sweet." Clara said. "Are you two married?"   
  
"No. No we're not." Sydney replied far quicker than she could even fathom the idea. She leaned closer to Clara. "He's just a little insecure…after his boyfriend called it off, well he's been a little lost if you know what I mean…" Syd said in a whisper just loud enough for Sark to hear. She felt him stiffen ever so slightly. She moved to his side once again and looked in his eyes. Amusement mixed with annoyance and something else flashed for a moment only to return to their usual crystal blue.  
  
"You mean he's- Well he does seem to have impeccable taste in clothes…" She paused. "What a shame, you two would have made a lovely couple." Another pause and a sympathetic look toward Sark. "I am sorry dear, breakups are always hard to deal with, I'm sure your…boyfriend is the one at loss…you look like a fine young man…"   
  
_A fine man, indeed._ Sydney watched Sark's face, his lip twitched upward for a half a second, his eyes squinted ever so slightly…his hand around her waist tightened a fraction. _This is too easy._  
  
Sark cleared his throat. "Thank you." Was all he said, voice crisp and snappy.   
  
Sydney reached up and patted his cheek with her fingertips, relishing the smoothness and warmth. _And they say he's cold as ice…_ "Do you need a Kleenex, JuJu? You look a little misty eyed." She asked with a grin.   
  
"No." He said curtly pinning cold eyes on her. "I do not need a Kleenex."   
  
_This is way too fun…_  
  
Clara sighed in thought and reached for a large black notebook. "You're looking for some rooms then?" She didn't wait for a response. "Well…it seems we only have one room open- one other is occupied and another is getting repaired…Is that a problem?" She looked up and waited for a response.   
  
"No. Not at all." Sydney replied.   
  
Clara turned a page and took some sort of notation, Sark silently watched Sydney, their eyes locked in a battle of thoughts. What he was truly thinking, Sydney could only guess, the man was a walking enigma. Whatever played across her face he seemed toughly amused with. _What was it _, she wondered, _annoyance…amusement…no something far more damaging...something like attraction…great, just great…hopefully Clara can't see it…_  
  
"And your names?" Clara asked breaking their stare.   
  
"Put it under 'Cynthia Briston and Julian Smith'", Sydney said.   
  
Clara wrote. "How many days will you be staying?"   
  
"One." Sydney said, fake British accent quick.   
  
More scribbling form Clara. "Okay, you two the total comes to $30 even. How will you be paying?"   
  
"Cash." Sark was already reaching into his suit pocket, no doubt with enough money to pay for every room in this place for a week. He pulled out a 50 and handed it to Clara. She took a small key off of a string around her neck and opened her "safe", putting the 50 in and taking 20 out.  
  
"Here you go, dear." She handed him the money, Sark didn't reach for it so Sydney took it. _What a baby_, she thought.   
  
"Here's your key, your room is to the left of the office, down the hallway, it's the last one."   
  
Sark took the key and smiled- well barely. "Thank you."   
  
Clara smiled. "Enjoy."   
  
"Oh we will." He said, giving devilish smirk. "We will indeed."   
  
Sydney swallowed at the glint in his eye. He took her hand and half pulled her out of the office. _Oh, God…what did I get myself into?_  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so there's part 4, again _so_ sorry for the long wait! I wrote this chapter like 3 times trying to find one that was ok, and I got this one...I thought it kept with the same tone of the rest of the parts...I hope it was liked- I don't want to disappoint .. if not- just let me know- I can take criticism And part 5 should be real soon...Thanx again for all the great reviews!


End file.
